


Twin Skeleton's

by MasukisJacket



Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Pastel*Palettes had long since fallen out of relevancy, disbanding after 4 of the members graduated from high school. And yet, Maya still found herself remembering all the good times she had had with the band.
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Fics Based on/Inspired by Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Twin Skeleton's

Maya tied her hair up in a bun, sighing as she picked up her keys. She locked the door to her apartment and exited the building. It wasn't an exceptional day out, but it was starting to warm up as it wasn't winter anymore. _Today's shaping up to be a completely average Wednesday_. _Sometimes, I wish_ something _interesting would happen in this town. It used to be so full of life. What happened while I was gone?_

Starting her car, Maya turned on the radio. The station was in the middle of playing a peppy upbeat pop song, but it soon ended. Whoever the DJ was was talking for quite a while, and Maya thought they were about to go to commercial break, when another song started.

Maya inhaled sharply. She knew this song. The opening with the all too familiar voice, a small guitar riff... 

"God, this brings back memories of high school." Maya would've laughed if not for the circumstances. She hadn't thought about her old band in so long. "Shuwarin☆Dreaming, huh...?" It was weird feeling the drum beat through the speakers in her car, knowing that that was her old self drumming. She hummed along for a short while, until she arrived at the cafe where she worked.

"Ah, Maya-san!" After high school, Tsugumi had taken over the cafe. It was the easiest place Maya could've gotten a stable job after university, considering she already knew the owner fairly well. "Good morning!" Her dark brown hair was tied in a low ponytail, as she had chosen to grow her hair out.

"Good morning." Maya waved. She hadn't done anything with her music tech degree yet, and wasn't sure if she was planning to. She hadn't moved very far away from her hometown in order to go to college, but she still felt homesick quite a bit. It didn't help that the breakup of Pastel*Palettes was fresh in her mind at the time, and she was happy to be back home either way. After quickly getting into her uniform, she was ready to work.

Her shift went as it normally did, pretty slow at first and then getting busier as it went on. She didn't do much talking to the customers, as she was as awkward as she always had been, so she mostly helped make a few drinks and clean up a bit. During her lunch break, Maya went to the butcher shop just down the road. Downtown really hadn't changed all that much since she had last been there. When she entered, she noticed a familiar face behind the counter.

"Kitazawa-san?" Hagumi looked pretty much exactly the same as she did in high school. Short, orange hair, orange eyes, and she had only grown a centimeter or two. She was even wearing the exact same jacket she always wore, and it made Maya feel a bit old even though the two weren't even a year apart in age.

"Oh, Maya-san! Welcome!" Hagumi waved excitedly. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I got back from university about a month ago. I work at Hazawa Cafe now." Maya smiled. She had always been fond of Hagumi, and she didn't seem to have changed all that much in a few years.

"Ooh, nice! I've been helping in the shop full-time ever since I graduated. I'm... Still not sure what I wanna do." Hagumi sighed, resting her arms on the counter. "I mean, I like helping my parents and all, but I need something more exciting, y'know? I would do sports, but it's all too competitive for me. There's not really much else I can think of..."

"I mean, you play bass, right? How's HaroHapi doing?" Maya really hoped they hadn't disbanded. Music brought people together, and the members of HaroHapi really seemed to care about each other.

"Ah, we had practice for the first time in a _while_ yesterday! It was super fun! After Kano-chan-senpai and Kaoru-kun graduated, we all had this huuuge fight. Mii-kun was really upset, and she told us that she was actually Michelle! I mean, I _think_ she'd told us that before, but this time it just kinda clicked, y'know? 3rd year was really hard for me... But, it turns out that Kaoru-kun talked to Mii-kun, and a few days later she apologized for getting so mad at us. But, Kano-chan-senpai went to college, so we were on a hiatus. We were all pretty busy, but we _tried_ to stay in touch. But she came back a few days ago, and we all met up and played again! It was suuuper fun!" Hagumi perked up again. "Oh, sorry, I was kinda rambling. What do you need?" Maya needed a few moments to wrap her head around Hagumi's story.

_So they got into a fight because Okusawa-san was fed up with not being recognized as Michelle, and they had a bit of a falling out. I never expected it, I mean, I know Okusawa-san can be a bit dry, but never really argumentative. Then Kaoru-san talked to her, maybe to comfort her, maybe to try to convince her to stay? Either way, it worked, which makes sense, she can be very persuasive due to her unending charisma. But Matsubara-san was at college so they had to put the band on hiatus. But now they're back together. A nice way to end it. I wonder what everyone else is doing, though._ Maya realized that she was taking a long time processing Hagumi's words.

"Ah, just a beef croquette, please." Maya couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that everything had worked out for HaroHapi. She was happy for them, of course, but ever since she had heard the song on the radio that morning, she wondered how it could've turned out for PasuPare.

"Yep! Coming right up!" Hagumi cheerfully went into a room behind the counter, and came out with a steaming croquette, gently placing it into a small paper bag.

"Thank you." Maya paid for the food, said her goodbyes to Hagumi, and sat at a nearby bench to eat. Maybe when she got home, she would try to pinpoint whatever weird feeling she had thinking about the band. But, before that, she had to get back to her job.

"Maya-san, I know you're not particularly good at it, but can you help serve the customers? Sayo-san just finished her shift, and we're a bit short-staffed right now..." Tsugumi called out to Maya when she walked in the room.

"Yep! Just give me a moment." Maya quickly got her act together. Talking to complete strangers wasn't an easy task for most people, but Maya was _really_ bad at it. She always stumbled over her words, and she realized it was really hard to mask her actual personality in order to talk to customers. It went relatively well, though, and her shift was over in just a few hours.

The sun was low in the sky, but not setting yet. This reminded her of a very specific memory, but she kept it out of her mind for the time being. Maya concentrated on the music playing in her car until she got back in her apartment.

She immediately went to her bedroom, and opened her closet. On the floor, there was a box, and on top of the box was a photo. Maya smiled at it, running her thumb over its surface to remove the thin layer of dust. Just as she thought.

It was a picture of PasuPare, not from a photoshoot, or show, just them being themselves. She examined each member's face, missing them immensely. They really broke her out of her shell, and lead her into the most chaotic, but fun experience of her life. _Man, high school was wild._

After they disbanded, Aya went on to become a solo idol and was pretty successful, but celebrity drama pushed her out of the mainstream. Hina joined a few different bands, but nothing seemed to stick, and she fell out of Maya's radar after she moved to a different part of Japan. Chisato went on to focus on becoming a professional actress, and had starred in some pretty big films recently. Eve...

Maya didn't know what had happened to Eve. Being that she was in the year behind the other members, after everyone went their separate ways, Eve was still in high school, and Maya lost contact with her. She couldn't guess what Eve had done next, considering how many interests she could pursue. Maya sighed. She really missed Eve. That radiant smile...

Maya let herself get immersed in the memories she had with the band.

* * *

Maya hadn't expected PasuPare to last past a few months, and yet here she was a year later. The band still together, and her friendships with the other members stronger than ever.

She wiped a small bit of sweat away from her forehead. Practice always made her a bit happier. Music was always her passion, and she had always dreamed of being in a band. Granted, she never expected being an idol would be part of that deal, but it was an amazing experience nonetheless.

"That was fun!" Hina stretched, putting her hands in the air.

"Yes, it really was!" Eve grinned, setting her keyboard down. "I'm happy that I have been able to play with you all this long."

"Me too. I hope PasuPare will last for years to come." Chisato hadn't been very committed to the band in the beginning, but she had warmed up to the idea over the year they had been together.

"Everyone! Let's promise to stay with the band no matter what!" Aya energetically smiled, and put her hand out. The other members did the same, except for Maya. She was currently planning to go to a college out of town, and the band couldn't stay together if she did that. But college seemed so far away at the time that she agreed to the promise.

"Yep! Let's promise."

* * *

It was near the end of Maya's third year of high school, and PasuPare was having a meeting about their future. For an idol group of high schoolers, where they were going to go next was essential knowledge.

"I really wanna continue being in a band with everyone. It's been so fun, and I feel like we've gotten really close..." Aya twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Me too!" Hina energetically raised her hand in the air. "Everyone is just so boppin', and I really like this band thing!"

"I definitely would enjoy continuing the band. I think we could go for a long time and still be successful, and I also enjoy playing with you all." Chisato said, smiling.

"Once I graduate, I would love to keep performing with everyone!" Eve grinned. "I really appreciate the friends I've made here. Maya-san, what about you?"

Maya felt a pang of guilt. Seeing everybody else agree to continue the band, whilst she was planning on going to a university...

"I... I think I might go to college." Maya started, and quickly continued, the ache in her chest continuing to grow as she saw the disappointed looks on the faces of her bandmates. "I mean, I really love being in this band, and I care about you all, but... I'm not sure I could do it professionally."

"Oh..." Aya looked down, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm really sorry..." Maya blinked away tears.

"No, no, don't be sorry, Maya-chan." Chisato shook her head, although Maya could tell she was also anticipating a different answer. "It makes sense. You never signed up for this. You were just a studio musician, your heart was never truly in being an idol, was it?"

"No, I love being an idol! You are my closest friends, and... I'm so glad to have this opportunity. It's so surreal that I could actually inspire people, but... I never planned to do it past high school. I'm not sure I could keep doing this." Maya didn't know how she was feeling. She had always planned to go to college, but she didn't know what would happen if PasuPare broke up.

"But, but! Y-you promised you'd always stay with the band." Hina was visibly upset, and Maya felt another wave of guilt wash over her. "I... I was hoping you'd keep it."

"..." Eve looked extremely focused on something, and then she turned to Maya. "It doesn't matter!"

"What?" Maya was genuinely confused, and then Eve enveloped her in a giant hug.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you keep being an idol, Maya-san! We'll support you and continue being your friends no matter what!" Eve talked with such a large amount of passion that Maya was speechless for a few moments. "Maya-san, I... I'm so glad to be your friend!"

"...! Eve-san...!" Maya's tears finally spilled, and she hugged Eve back.

"W-wahh...!" Aya started crying too, and she joined the hug.

"Woww, you sure got a big reaction out of Aya-chan~" Hina laughed, also hugging the others.

"Fufu, that's right. We'll still support you, Maya-chan." Chisato joined in as well, completing the group hug.

"Everyone, thank you...!" Maya stepped away, wiping her eyes.

* * *

A dull ache formed in Maya's chest. She hadn't done anything with her degree yet, and didn't know if she even could. Did she betray her bandmates for nothing?

She couldn't stand to linger on the thought. _What else is in here...? It just seems like stuff from high school..._

Maya looked deeper into the closet. She let out a small gasp at what she found.

_Old band posters? I still have these?_ There was a poster for RAISE A SUILEN, and a poster for the Girls Band Party. _Girls Band Party, huh...? That takes me back. It was where all of the bands came together for the first time._

This treasure trove of memories made Maya feel some sort of significant emotion for the first time in a while. Whether it was good or bad, it was still something.

She dared not explore more of her memories, worried that she would miss her old friends even more. It wasn't like she would see any of them again. They all had lives and careers, and even if she could see them again, would she be able to approach them? She had broken her promise to keep the band together.

Either way, when she went to bed that night, she silently thanked the radio host for playing a PasuPare song. It brought a hint of joy back into her life, even if it was accompanied by sadness.

* * *

Thursday had passed without any incident, and Friday had gone the same, so far. In the later hours of her shift, it had gotten busier as it was just before the weekend, but nothing a few employees couldn't handle.

Maya was finishing up her shift, and just after taking off her work apron, someone of interest walked in. She recognized the girl immediately, and had to stop herself from yelling loudly.

"Oh, welcome- Eve-chan?" Tsugumi also looked surprised. Maya couldn't believe it. Just as the feeling of missing her old bandmates was starting to die down, one of them had just waltzed back into her life.

"Tsugumi-san! And... Maya-san?!" Eve looked shocked to see Maya as well. Maya couldn't take her eyes off the taller woman. She hadn't changed a very significant amount since high school, but _god_ she was breathtaking. Her hair was in a single braid rather than the double braids she often wore when she was a teenager, and she was wearing just a tiny bit of makeup. She was wearing a simple sweater, and jeans. "Maya-san! What a pleasant surprise!" Eve rushed forward and enveloped Maya in her arms.

"E..." Maya was speechless. A small bit of warmth spread to her cheeks, and she gently hugged Eve back. "Eve-san, I..."

"Maya-san, it's so nice to see you again! I admit, I was sad when you all graduated and we lost contact, but now you're here!" Eve pulled away from the hug, and she proceeded to hold Maya's hands in her own. The action made Maya blush just a little bit.

"Huehehe, yep. My shift is actually over, so... Do you wanna talk outside?" Maya couldn't help but feel emotional. She thought about the band for the first time in years, and then two days later, she met Eve again.

"Of course! Bye, Tsugumi-san!" Eve waved at Tsugumi, who waved back.

The pair exited the cafe, and started talking immediately. Maya was subconsciously leading Eve to her car that was parked a little ways away.

"So, what did you do after you graduated?" Maya titled her head at Eve, unable to keep a dorky smile off her face.

"Oh, actually... I moved back to Finland." Eve didn't seem very enthusiastic about the subject. "I started modeling there again. I've been doing that for the past few years, but I decided to take a vacation here. I don't know why, it just felt like the right thing to do. Maybe... I was hoping to meet you." Eve smiled shyly. Maya took in the statement for a second. _She said me specifically, not just a member of PasuPare... Why?_

"Well, I'm glad. Actually, it's a funny story, the other day..." And Maya told her the story of the past two days, conveniently leaving out the bits of her overwhelming guilt and sadness.

"Hehe, that's a funny coincidence!" Eve's smile only added to Maya's heartbeat getting louder in her ears. "Oh... Maya-san, is this your car?"

"Yeah... I guess it's time to say goodbye, huh? Well, I enjoyed-" Maya started to open the car door, but the feeling of Eve's fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

"Wait. You don't have work tomorrow, right?" Maya shook her head in response to Eve's question. "Um... If it's okay with you, I brought a lot of movies from home, would you like to watch them with me?"

"H-huh? Like... Going to the hotel?" Eve nodded. Maya felt her cheeks get redder. But, she didn't want to say goodbye. "Sure! It sounds fun."

"Really? Thank you, Maya-san!" Eve hugged Maya again, and then got into the passenger's seat. Nobody had ever sat in that spot in Maya's car before, and it felt strangely fitting that Eve was the first (and probably only).

"Ah, wait, how did you get downtown from a hotel?" Maya just realized that it was a little weird Eve didn't seem to have a car.

"I walked!" Eve declared proudly. Maya couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahaha, that's amazing, Eve-san."

* * *

It was a fun night. Maya felt like she was in high school again, just hanging out and watching movies with Eve. The hotel room itself wasn't all that much, but it was pretty homey, adding to the atmosphere of a teenage sleepover.

The movies they watched were mostly bad romcoms from all over the world. They sat on the bed in the center of the room, laughing at all the cheesy jokes and hilariously bad romantic moments, and overall just having fun.

"Hmm, that one wasn't that bad, actually." Maya said after maybe the 4th or 5th movie, she had lost count by then. "Maybe they're starting to grow on me."

"Possibly. I think that that last one was just higher quality, though." Eve laughed, and yawned a little bit. "It's getting really late, huh? I should probably get to bed..."

"Oh... I... Really don't want to go." Maya confessed, fiddling with her fingers a bit. "Truthfully, I was really sad when I started thinking about PasuPare again. How I broke my promise to all of you, and then didn't do anything with my degree afterwards... It feels like it wasn't worth it."

"Maya-san?" Eve had an understanding look on her face.

"I just missed all of you so much, and I regret my decision. I wish I could've stayed an idol." Maya finally said what she had been denying to herself.

"Well, I said we'd always support you no matter what back then, right?" Eve took Maya's hands in her own. "I still believe that. And... I don't want you to leave either."

"... Huehehe, thank you, Eve-san." Maya squeezed Eve's hands, smiling.

"..." Eve looked focused on Maya's face for a second, and then she looked down. "Maya-san, this might be an inappropriate time to ask, but... Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-what?" Maya was completely caught off guard. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that. "I... Yes!"

"Really? Ehehe, I'm happy!" Once Eve smiled, Maya couldn't hold back any longer. She gently kissed Eve, and all the emotions she had pushed out of her head came flooding back. She had obviously had a crush on Eve in high school, and those feelings were coming back to her. Eve's lips were just so soft, too.

It was hard for Maya to pull away, but once she did, she saw a noticeable change in Eve's expression. Previously, she had been happy and slightly bashful, but now Maya couldn't pinpoint any one emotion on her face. And instead of trying to, she pulled Eve back in again. Eve eagerly kissed her back, some of her energetic nature showing in the way she moved her lips.

"Hey, Maya-san," Eve's breathing was slightly labored due to the kiss. "Maybe you shouldn't leave tonight."

"I... Think I'd enjoy that." Maya was some shade of red. Eve started planting gentle kissing from Maya'a lips to her collarbone. Maya hummed slightly at the affection she so desperately needed.

She knew she wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning, the sunlight woke Maya up. It was shining slightly through the curtains of the hotel. She looked around, confused at first. Then she remembered, turning red at the thought of what had happened the night before.

Her head was a little foggy, and she felt Eve's arms gently wrapped around her. A small smile spread across Maya's face as she snuggled into Eve's embrace. At least they had decided to put their clothes back on.

She tried to fall back asleep, but Eve stirring beside her stopped her.

"Good morning, Eve-san."

"Nnnnh..." Eve yawned (adorably), tightening her grip on Maya. "Good morning, Maya-san." She rubbed her eyes, smiling.

"Since we're both awake, do you wanna go to Hazawa Cafe together?" Maya offered.

"Sure!" Eve started getting herself together, putting her hair back into a braid after brushing it. Maya settled on just leaving her hair down after little internal debate.

After they arrived at Hazawa Cafe, Eve ordered a cup of tea, and Maya had coffee with a small amount of sugar. The conversation was minimal, they mostly just drank their drinks and awkwardly smiled at each other.

Tsugumi seemed to notice this, and since there was nobody else in the cafe at the moment, she came over and started asking Eve about her life after high school. Maya shot her a thankful glance, which went unnoticed.

After they both finished their drinks and Tsugumi was done talking to Eve, they left the building.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to catch up with you, Maya-san," Eve said as they walked back to Maya's car. "But I should be getting back to the hotel now."

"Ah, probably a good idea. I'm glad too. Maybe... We could do it again before you leave?"

"Oh, Maya-san..." Eve stopped walking, and Maya did as well, turning around with a concerned expression. "Today is my last day on vacation." Eve seemed sad, and Maya pulled her into a hug.

_There's no way... I meet one of my old band members, Eve-san, no less, and she has to leave right afterwards? It isn't fair..._ Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Well, then, I... Hope I see you again." Maya smiled, and kissed Eve's cheek, but she knew the smile was hollow. They continued to walk in silence, and Maya dropped Eve off at the hotel.

"Goodbye, Maya-san. I hope I can see you again too." Eve kissed Maya a final time, and walked away. Maya drove home, and the second she got in a parking spot, she broke down. Tears filled her eyes, and dripped onto the steering wheel. She walked into the building once she looked presentable enough.

Locking the door behind her, Maya sat on her couch. Her world felt even emptier than before. She stood up and made herself a slice of toast, but she knew she couldn't eat it. Closing the blinds to make it seem darker, she lay on her bed. Her eyes closed, and tears came yet again. The small amount of light coming through the windows reminded Maya it was the middle of the day. It felt like night. She didn't want to be awake and think about what had just happened.

Maybe it would be better to forget about PasuPare entirely. It would be letting go of the friendships and memories she had made, but remembering them hadn't done her any good so far. Just brought her sadness. The monotony of her boring, dull life was better than the empty space in her chest that Eve had left. She looked at her closet, and stood up to close its doors. It held all the memories she wanted so desperately to forget right then.

She closed her eyes, dwelling on her ruined Saturday. All she could muster up the courage to do was sleep. After what must've been hours, her mind finally settled down as she slept, closing the chapter on her miserable day.

* * *

Maya had (somewhat) been able to get over Eve. Slowly, but surely. She still missed her, and wasn't mad at her in any capacity. But, she realized she was an adult now. She had to move on from the past. It would be nice to see Eve again, sure, and she hadn't met anybody else she had feelings for, but she wouldn't depend on it.

Besides, listening to PasuPare was very relaxing. She remember how much fun she had without missing it. It was all a bit too intense for her anyway, being an idol. She much preferred being out of the public eye in a simpler life. She was even researching ways to use her degree.

Her life had started to feel less boring, and more about appreciating the smaller things. It was a bit boring compared to her high school and college days, but she was content. There were still plenty of fun things to do, anyway. She had made many friends, mostly regulars in the cafe, and life was looking forward. No, she was looking forward to life. She was excited for every day.

Something she hadn't felt since, well, high school.


End file.
